Bones & the Beast
by Lifeguard
Summary: Once upon a time...this is the relationship of B&B told through the classic fairy tale of Beauty & the Beast. It's a little Beaumont, Disney and some liberties taken with the Bones characters you love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Bones and the Beast**_

**Author: **_**Lifeguard **_

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters from Bones, or the rights to Beauty & the Beast. _

**Spoilers: **_None_

**Summary: **_This is Beauty & the Beast Bones style! It's a little Beaumont, a little Disney, a little "Rose Daughter" and some liberties taken, but it has the characters from Bones that you know and love. It is B&B's relationship as seen through the classic fairy tale. Enjoy!_

**Author's Note: **_I was thinking about Disney characters awhile back and somehow came to the conclusion that Bones would be Belle and then I just had to write this story. Enjoy!_

***

_Bones __& the __Beast _

_***_

Once upon a time, in a small town in France, lived a young maiden named Temperance, though the town folk called her Belle because of her beauty. Temperance was the daughter of an inventor and she shared her father's love of science and knowledge. Though she was beautiful, her fixation on science and her father made her strange to those in town, yet they were still oddly drawn to her.

One ordinary sunny day Temperance wandered into town to complete her errands. She swept gracefully along the cobblestone, her blue skirt swishing around her delicate legs. She observed the every day bustle of the people, wondering if she would ever be able to see the rest of the world. How she longed to travel as her father did, selling his inventions in far off places she could only dream of. If it wasn't for her father and his good nature she would resent her life in this small place, but it was her duty as a daughter to keep house and home for the only family she had left. Finally she reached her destination, her favourite place besides the open fields around her home, the bookstore. Smiling, she inhaled the scent of the books, hundreds, waiting to be read, waiting to take her to places beyond her wildest dreams and teach her things that she yearned to know.

"Good morning Bell-I mean Temperance," the elderly shop keeper greeted her, stopping himself as he used her common name. Being that she frequented the shop so often he'd had grown fond of her and obeyed her wish to be called by her real name, not the one she had been christened by the town with.

"Good morning," she grinned at him, "Got anything new?"

"Not since the last time you came by," he replied chuckling.

Temperance scanned the shelves, her fingers tracing the worn spines of stories she knew all to well. Stopping at a thick blue one, she pulled it out and cracked it open.

"I'll take this one," she declared.

"But you've read it a dozen times."

"It's my favourite."

"Well if you like it so much, it's yours."

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Of course Temperance, enjoy it."

"Oh thank you," she beamed and almost danced out of the shop.

Lost in the big book Temperance walked down the street, ignoring the gazes of the towns-people. She was absorbed in the scientific theories of chapter two when she nearly collided with another woman.

"Whoa, sweetie, you really need to take your nose out of that thing or you're going to run someone down, that or trip and hurt yourself," her best friend Angela greeted her.

Pulling herself away from the paragraph she looked up at her raven haired friend.

"Sorry Ange, this is so very interesting."

"Haven't you memorized that book yet?"

Temperance laughed, "A few months ago, but the theories are still so captivating. It's the most enlightened book I've read in a long time."

Angela yawned and adjusted her gorgeous green gown that complimented her eyes, "You, sweetie," she pointed a finger at her friend, "need a life and I happen to know how to get one started for you," a sly grin spread across her face.

Temperance winced slightly, "You're not going to drag me to the city again to go dress shopping, are you?"

"No, that would be fun but I've got something better planned. Jack and I are having a ball and you must come to it!"

Angela was engaged to the rich Count Jack Hodgins who lived in the most enormous palace outside of the town. Angela was the daughter of a musician; she herself was a painter from Temperance's town who had sold the Count one of her works of art, thus winning his heart in the process.

"Another ball?" she sighed, "Didn't you just have one last month?"

"Everyone loves a good party. Who knows, maybe you'll find a nice Count of your own there. Jack's inviting a bunch of people from court."

"None of the men you've introduced me to are interested in science or the world. They only care to spend their money on frivolous things and then flaunt them. You managed to catch the only one who isn't like the rest," she answered, rolling her eyes.

Count Jack Hodgins was just as interested in science as Temperance. The two would spend hours discussing theories, much to Angela's dismay. Though Jack was a good man who Temperance respected, he loved his fiancé and Temperance had yet to find any other man like him.

"Then we shall venture out to the university after the ball and you can go discuss whatever it is you want while I go dress shopping in the city."

Temperance sighed again, "You know I can't leave my father for too long, he'd kill himself with one of his inventions if I wasn't there to oversee his work."

Angela looked un-impressed, "Well you could always settle for Sullivan Gaston then, you know he fancies you."

"Never!" Temperance cried in revulsion.

Sullivan Gaston was the most handsome man in the town and he knew it. He was the best hunter, the best fighter and the best catch for anyone but Temperance. Where every other girl fawned over his good looks, she hated his ego, his self-assurance, his constant need to look down his nose at everyone, except her. Sullivan Gaston was infatuated with Temperance; in fact he had coined the name Belle for her. He was determined to make her his wife, she was repulsed by him. Temperance did her best to avoid Sullivan Gaston whenever possible.

Angela giggled, "Don't look now sweetie but the object of your affection is headed this way."

She whipped around in time to see Gaston himself rounding the corner. He hadn't noticed her yet, she still had time.

"Hide!" she hissed, beginning to move quickly towards an alley way.

Half way there and it was too late.

"Belle!" his deep voice boomed across the street, "Belle my beautiful darling, will you not come and say good morning to me?"

With her back turned she grimaced at the nick name and slowly turned around to face him, a scowl on her face.

"Sullivan Gaston, my name is Temperance, not Belle. Do not call me Belle and I am not your darling," she stressed the word not.

That did not deter him. Gaston moved closer and draped his muscled arm around her. She attempted to push him away.

"Belle, when will you realize that we are perfect together? Why, with your beauty and my rugged good looks, could you even begin to imagine the perfect children we would produce?"

She nearly gagged, "I wish not to envision that," she replied icily.

Angela was in near hysterics at this point watching the scene in front of her. Temperance shot her the same glare.

"Now if you'll excuse me Gaston, I must be going," she continued in the same cold tone as she finally broke free of his grip.

He gave her a mock wounded look, "One day Belle, one day you'll realize that you're in love with me."

Temperance gave him one last death stare before stalking off down the street, leaving Angela to jog to catch up with her.

"I despise him," Temperance fumed when her friend caught up.

"He is handsome," the artist joked.

"And arrogant and shallow and pig headed…"

Angela just shook her head as Temperance continued to rant the entire way home.

________________________________________________________________________

Her foul mood had not dissipated as she arrived at the small cottage she shared with her father. Dumping her basket from town on the porch she made her way to the small barn and grabbed the chicken feed. Roughly she threw handfuls of the grain to the birds that scattered around her.

"Who does he think he is?" she continued to mutter, "Me? Sullivan Gaston's wife, why that is the most absurd thing I've ever heard," she told the fowl.

Slamming the bucket down she wandered away from the barn heading toward the field. It was peaceful, what she needed after that incident in town.

"I want so much more than this provincial life…" her words echoed through the breeze as she settled on the grass, her hand brushing the daisies.

Horse hooves echoed in the distance and she sat up straight, looking around. The horse gave a loud "neigh" as it grew closer and Temperance was on her feet. The chestnut brown mare crested the hill, speeding towards the barn, her father on its back.

She waved, glad that he was finally home but something wasn't right. Her father and the horse looked spooked as they skidded to a halt in front of her.

The older man dismounted and she laid her hands on his shoulders, "I'm so happy you're home," she murmured to him.

He turned into her embrace, returning it, "I wish I could say the same my dear daughter."

Temperance pulled away, "Father, what's wrong?" she searched his face.

"A terrible thing happened, a terrible, horrible thing and I've doomed both of us," he pushed away from her, grief etched on his face.

She gripped his shoulder, "Father, tell me, please, what happened?"

He sighed; he looked tired and older than she had ever seen him.

"I was riding home two nights ago when I got caught in a bad storm. I lost my way and was wandering the forest, I was afraid I'd be eaten by wolves when I saw a great castle. I found the gates open and rode inside, hoping the master of the house would be friendly, but I found no one, not a soul. Yet strangely, the fire was lit, food was set on the table and clean, dry clothes were placed on a chair. I checked for the master again and found no one, so I helped myself to the food and dried myself by the fire. I curled up on the couch and slept the night. In the morning there was more food set out, but still I'd seen or heard no one. I ate again, thanked and blessed the house and its spirit occupants, then made to leave. I was on my way out when I saw the most beautiful roses and Temperance, I thought only of you. You never ask anything of me, you give so much, I thought the least I could do was bring you something of such beauty. There were so many roses on the bush and I plucked only one when an icy breeze blew past my neck. I heard a low growl and froze, there was something behind me. When I turned around," he paused, obviously shaken by the memory, "there was a horrible beast standing in the shadows of the door way. He was large and ugly; he was baring his teeth at me, looking as though I was his next meal."  
Temperance gasped, grabbing her father's hand, "What happened? How did you get away?"

"I was going to run when it spoke."  
Her eyebrows shot up at the thought of a talking beast. It made no sense at all.

"It said, 'I sheltered you from the storm, fed you, provided you nothing but the best in hospitality and this is how you repay me? You would steal my most prized possession from me? Thief, you will pay for your actions with your life!' I dropped to my knees and begged him to be merciful. I said I was nothing but a poor inventor with a daughter to take care of. I tried to explain that I wanted only one rose for you Temperance. The beast paused when I mentioned you…" he trailed off, not meeting his daughter's eyes.

"Father?"

"He bargained with me, a devil's bargain and I won't take it."

"What was it?"

"The beast said that if you went to live with him for a month, he would not kill me. I was sent back here to make my decision. Either I send you to him or I die and I would rather die than make you go."

"Father no! I will not let you die, I will go!"

He shook his head, "No Temperance, you'll not go to that monster!"

"And you shall not go to your death. If the beast was merciful enough to spare your life now, he should certainly spare mine. It would only be a month, I could do it father, I would do anything for you," she brushed his cheek lightly with her fingers.

His hand caressed hers on his cheek, "I cannot ask this of you…"

"And I cannot ask you to die for me. I'll go."

Her father knew better than to argue with his daughter when she had made up her mind. She was strong and stubborn; two attributes that he hoped would help her when she went to the beast.

"He has given me three days to make my choice; we'll ride out at day break on the third if that is your choice."

"It is."

So, on the third morning, Temperance and her father rode out in search of the mysterious castle to trade the inventor's life for his daughter's.

They rode for hours, the forest becoming denser around them as the inventor tried in vain to remember where he had ended up. When it seemed as though they were hopelessly lost a small trail appeared, leading even deeper into a darker part of the woods, somehow the inventor knew this was the way. As the trail went on the forest opened up around them into a great clearing and suddenly the massive castle was before them. Temperance gaped at the size as she dismounted from her horse, walking the animal slowly closer to the structure. As they approached the entrance her father stepped in front of her, shielding her as he called out, "Beast, I've returned with my decision."

The large double doors seemed to open on their own and in the darkness of the door way a set of eyes appeared.

"I see you've not returned alone," a deep voice answered.

Temperance stepped out from behind her father, "Beast, I wish to trade my life for my father's. I will stay with you for a month if you will spare him."

She could feel the beast's eyes on her; she could almost hear his breathing.

"So be it," he finally called out, "you shall be mine for the next month."

"After which I am free?" Temperance challenged.

"I will keep my word," replied the beast, "Now old man, ride away quickly before I change my mind."

Temperance turned to embrace her father and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I'll be alright father, I promise," she whispered in his ear.

"Just come back to me, I love you."

"I love you too, now go," she gently pushed him towards his horse before he could see her tears.

Her father slowly walked away, mounted his horse and rode off. Temperance swiped at her tears and waved before turning back to the beast. She glared at the eyes in the doorway.

"What shall I do now Beast?" she addressed him coldly.

"Come inside," he answered gruffly.

She took a hesitant step towards the front doors, wondering if she'd see the sun again. Taking a deep breath she walked inside, the beast already ahead of her.

"What is your name?" the beast snorted at her.

"Temperance."

The beast seemed to consider this for a moment then shrugged, "I'll show you your room."

The castle was dim and Temperance could only make out the outline of the beast before her. He was massive and walked on all fours; she heard his claws on the marble staircase.

The beast led her down a grand hallway and finally to a shut door.

"You shall stay in this room, mine is on the other end of the estate," the beast said from the shadows, "I'll expect that you stay away from my wing."

His nonchalance to her being there made her angry, "If I am to be your prisoner then shall I not stay in a cell?"

"You chose to come here," he shot back.

"It was no choice, it was a threat. I would rather be the beast's prisoner than have my father murdered," she spat at him.

The beast let out a low growl, "If you would prefer the cell in the tower than you may have it."

Temperance turned her back to the beast, "Which way is the tower?"

She felt him brush past her, his hair standing on end. He stalked quickly down the hall and up a flight of stairs, she hurried to follow him. They ascended quickly and finally came to a small wooden door with a barred window. The beast wrenched it open and showed her the tiny room with the pile of hay for a bed.

"As you wish," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

The beast stood behind the door as Temperance stepped inside. She still had not seen him clearly. Facing the wall she sat on the pile of hay, "I'll not bother you by setting foot in your house."

The beast huffed and closed the door, then left. When she could no longer here his footsteps she allowed herself to break down and cry.

________________________________________________________________________

A light tapping roused her from her dreamless sleep. She did not know if it was night or day, there were no windows in her prison.

"Cherie," a woman's voice called.

The door to the cell creaked open and Temperance sat up. A middle aged woman with short, dark red hair stood in the doorway and smiled at her.

"Good morning Cherie," she greeted Temperance.

"My name isn't Cherie. Who are you?"

"I'm Caroline, the housekeeper. What shall I call you?"

"My name is Temperance. You're the housekeeper? I thought no one but the beast lived here."

"The master likes to think he's the only one here, but he's not alone. Besides me there's the butler and servant boy as well, but that's all."

"How come I didn't see you before?"

"The master gave us orders to stay away when you got here, but now he's changed his mind. Typical."

"What do you mean he's changed his mind? Has he decided to free me?"

Caroline came to sit next to Temperance on the hay, "Sorry Cherie, no freedom yet, you did make a deal with him. The master is a man of his word though, so he'll let you go when your time is up. He asked me to come up here and reason with you, he said you're a stubborn spit fire. He was up half the night pacing and cursing about you, he was," she chuckled, "No one has done that to him in a long time. Maybe he'll regret bringing you here and let you go early, who knows."

A small smug smile came to Temperance's face at the thought of making the beast angry.

"The master would like you to come back downstairs, stay in the room he provided for you. He also wishes that you come and eat, he doesn't want you staying up here for the month."

"First he wishes me his prisoner, and then he wants me as a house guest. Which am I, ask him that."

Caroline laughed again, "You really are a spit fire. Now Cherie, do you really want to spend the month up here in this drafty, damp, awful place or would you rather sleep in a nice bed, eat some good food and," she turned up her nose as she sniffed the room, "bathe? You can't be so stubborn as to give up living well for this."

"What does the master wish me to do? I am his for the month," she replied, her voice drenched with contempt.

The housekeeper rolled her eyes, "Good Lord you are a difficult one. Fine. The master wishes that you take up residence in a nice room and eat something. Satisfied?"

"Will the master be making his presence known to me?"

"I don't know, depends on his mood."

"Hopefully not, but I'll come," Temperance concluded.

"Good, cause I don't want to bring you bread and water every day, those stairs will be the death of me."

________________________________________________________________________

Later, Temperance made her way to the grand dining room where breakfast had been set out.

"Help yourself," Caroline told her as she left for the kitchen to grab some tea.

Grabbing some toast and fruit Temperance settled in to the welcome meal. Yet as she took the first bites she felt eyes on her again and heard his breathing.

"I don't enjoy being examined while I eat," she said aloud.

He snorted from somewhere behind her, "I see you came down from the tower."

"Your wish is my command master," she replied mockingly.

"I don't wish to keep you as a prisoner."

"Yet you keep me anyways. What do you wish?"

"I only ask that you live well while you are here. The castle is yours to explore, what you find you may use, I only request that you stay out of my wing."

"So you will treat me like a guest but you will stalk me like a prison guard?"

"You do not want to see me."

"I never said that, I'd rather face the thing holding me hostage."

A low growl escaped his lips, "I am a fearful creature, uglier than you could imagine."

"I am not afraid of you."

"Then turn around."

Temperance slowly pivoted in her chair to face the shaded area of the room. The beast moved towards the light and she withheld a gasp.

He was larger than she imagined, toned and muscled, his body pure power. His paws were enormous; they ended in razor sharp claws. He was covered in thick brown fur and on his head were a set of horns. She dared to look at his face, his teeth shining in his mouth, his nostrils flaring. But his eyes, they were different; they were a lighter brown than his fur and they studied her as she studied him. There was something in his eyes; some form of emotion that she couldn't identify that was remarkably human.

"Are you afraid?"

Temperance held his gaze and knew her answer, "No."

The beast seemed confused for a second before lowering into a crouch, "You should be. I could kill you instantly," he barred his teeth at her, but she held her ground.

"I'm not afraid," she repeated.

"Everyone is afraid of me. Why are you not?"

"You have shown me no reason to fear you. You have not harmed me, though you've had plenty of opportunity. You spared my father's life and have promised me freedom in a month. You've shown compassion, as twisted as it was, so why should I fear you?"

"Because I am the beast! I am the master of this castle!"

She did not recoil at his raised tone, only retorted, "I only fear that I'll have to put up with your arrogance for this month."

Temperance turned around then and went back to her food, ignoring his muttered curses under his breath. He paced a few seconds and then she heard him walk quickly away.

From the kitchen, three sets of shocked eyes stared at the scene before them. Never before had someone challenged the master and lived. This girl, she dared to defy him and they wondered if there would be consequences later. The butler quickly rushed after the master, knowing he would be in for an earful.

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for the huge delay in chapters, my muse and motivation decided to take a vacation together and took far to long to come back. I'll try to be quick with the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews!!!! **_

_**Now back to the story…**_

The doors to the master's room crashed open and the butler quickly scurried in before they could be slammed closed.

"Who does she think she is?! She's been nothing but vengeful, vindictive and rude since she arrived! I provide her with the best accommodations and that's how she thanks me?!" the beast roared as he paced the room.

"I should lock her up in that tower, or better yet, throw her out in the woods!"

The butler stood quietly in the corner, cowering at the rage the beast was displaying. His master stalked by him and stopped, staring the small, young man in the eye.

"Well?!" It was more of a statement then a request for an opinion on the beast's part.

"With all due respect Master," the butler squeaked, "I think she may have a right to be just a little bit angry with you," he shrunk back in fear as the beast continued to glare at him.

Any other person who dared to defy the beast may be ripped to shreds, but the young man who held his ground, even with shaky legs, had nothing really to fear. Though the beast was a terrifying creature, he had taken a liking to the butler he referred to as a boy. The beast was able to confide in him and the butler was one of the only people who the beast liked to take advice from. These days, it was safe to say that Lance, the butler was the closest person to the beast.

"What?! You're giving her an excuse for her behavior?"

Lance, the butler, gulped, "Yes I am."

"Explain yourself," the beast demanded.

"Well you did threaten to kill her father and are holding her captive for a month, only because her father wanted to steal a simple rose for her. She doesn't know how much those roses mean to you, she doesn't understand your motives. She may resent you slightly because of those things."  
The beast seemed to consider what his butler had said then replied, "I can't explain what the roses mean, so I'm stuck with her resenting me."

"Have you forgotten why she is here?"

This stopped the beast in his tracks.

"Master, you know you don't have a lot of time left, you need to try."

The beast sighed heavily, "What should I do?"

"Well you could start by not trying to intimidate her, maybe try some polite conversation at dinner."

"You think she's capable of polite conversation?"

"You're capable of polite conversation when you're being civil," Lance threw back at him.

"I don't think she can be civil."

"Just try. Have dinner with her tonight, just try to be nice."

The beast snorted, "And if she's not?"  
Lance through his hands up in defeat, "That's all I've got right now, we won't know if this will work till you talk to her again."

"Fine," the beast huffed and began to pace and mumble again.

________________________________________________________________________

Temperance walked the dim hallways of the castle, looking around at the fine paintings. She was beginning her exploration but had not found anything that held her interest yet.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle?"

She jumped at the voice from behind her. Temperance had not heard that soft male voice before. She turned around to find a young man watching her. He had shaggy brown hair and timid brown eyes.

"Can I help you find something?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the servant boy mademoiselle, the master said to be at your beck and call."

"Tell the master I am in no need of a servant, I can take care of myself."

"But you've been wandering the halls, you look lost," he observed.

"Have you been following me?"

The servant boy looked guilty.

"What is your name servant boy?"

"My name is Zack, mademoiselle."

"Please don't call me that Zack, my name is Temperance. How long have you been here?"

"I've been here a few years, the master took me on to organize and catalogue his collections. I had gone to the university before the master took me on."

"But you're so young."

"I am smarter than the average person my age; sometimes I think I'm too smart for my own good."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"The master gets annoyed with me when I explain things to quickly or in terms he has not yet learned. Also, I am not good in social settings; the master doesn't usually let me interact with guests."

"What collections does that master have that you care for?"

"He has an elite collection of military items, I am not fond of those, but his library, I spend a lot of my time in there."

Temperance smiled in surprise, "He has a library?"

"He has a vast collection of books on numerous subjects."

"Zack, will you please take me there?"

"Of course mademoiselle, I mean, Temperance."

He led her down a great hallway to an ornate set of double doors. Removing a key ring from his pocket, he chose a gold one and un-locked the doors, pushing both open. The room was dark, Temperance could only make out massive shelves.

"One moment please," Zack told her quietly as he made his way into the room.

She waited in the doorway and then suddenly was blinded by sunlight. Zack had thrown open massive sets of curtains to reveal large windows looking out onto the luxurious grounds. As her eyes adjusted, Temperance gasped as the massive shelves came into view, holding thousands of books, more than she'd ever seen in her entire life.

"This, Mademoiselle Temperance is the library," Zack said, making a sweeping motion with his arms.

She wandered around in awe, her fingers brushing over titles she had only ever heard of. In the middle of the room were big comfy chairs and a large fire place.

"If I must stay here for a month, may I live in this room?" she breathed the question to Zack.

He raised an eyebrow at her request then shrugged his shoulders, "You have a perfectly fine room, where would you sleep in this one?"

She laughed, "Might you have any books that cover the topics in science?"

It was his turn to grin, "I've divided the library into sections, by subject and then alphabetically by author. Science is the first row, as it is my personal favourite of the many subjects."

"An entire row?" her eyes scanned the massive first stack, lined with books nearly up to the ceiling, "Oh this is my favourite room Zack," she said as she began to look at the science books.

Temperance spent the next several hours with Zack, reading and discussing the many theories that she found in the books. She found the young man to be quite knowledgeable and liked spending time with him. She didn't notice the sun beginning to fade in the sky or hear her stomach rumble until the doors to the library creaked open.

"Cherie?" Caroline poked her head in, "Cherie, are you in here?" she called.

"We're back here Ms. Caroline," Zack answered.

"So this is where you've been hiding out all day. I couldn't find either of you for lunch, you must be starving."

"We must have lost track of time," Temperance answered, still half lost in her book.

"Well it's nearly dinner time now. Zack, go help in the kitchen please," Caroline shot him a look.

The young man scurried quickly away at her request and she turned to Temperance, "And you, Cherie, the Master requests your presence at dinner."

This caught Temperance's attention, "Pardon?"

"The Master wishes to dine with you this evening."

"After his display this morning he should hardly think I would dine with him again."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "He said you'd probably say something like that. He did ask me to ask you politely though, he said he'd like to try again."

"And why can't the Master ask me himself?"

"Must you make everything so difficult?"

Temperance was hungry; she weighed her options, "So he is going to make an effort to be civil?"

"As far as I know, yes. He also requests that you wear the dress he left in your room."

Temperance huffed, "He's picked out my dress for me?"

"Consider it a gift," Caroline replied dryly.

"I'll choose my own clothes, you may tell him that. You may also tell him that unless he asks me himself then I shall not dine with him."

"Good Lord child, you're a real stubborn one aren't you?"

"I'll be in my room," she answered as she got up and left the library.

________________________________________________________________________

"She said what?!" the beast roared in his room.

"You've got to ask her yourself," Caroline repeated, not phased by his sudden outburst.

"I invite her to dinner, give her a fancy dress and she makes demands? Who is this girl?"

"Your match, apparently," the housekeeper said sarcastically.

The beast rounded on his butler, "Now what?"

"Maybe you should go ask her to dinner," Lance replied meekly.

"And give into her demands?"

"Well you could have asked her yourself initially, but you did send Caroline."

"I thought she would refuse if I asked her myself."

Caroline snorted, "You can ask her yourself or you can dine alone tonight."

"She can starve," the beast retorted.

"You could try, you need to," said Lance.

The beast roared again before stalking out of his room.

The beast stomped down the hallway till he came to Temperance's door. He then proceeded to pound on it. He waited and was about to walk away when it opened. The beast hadn't noticed how blue her eyes were until he saw them so close, he was taken by them.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

He was speechless for a moment; she truly was a beautiful woman.

"You nearly bash down my door and now you stand their speechless," she commented.

"Um, Temperance," he wasn't sure how to begin, "you should, I mean, would you come dine with me?"

She studied him for a moment, "Do you demand it of me?"

He bit his tongue, "No," he paced his words, "This is a request, it's an olive branch."

She nodded, "Then I will join you shortly."

The beast was stunned that she didn't put up a fight, "Well, um, I'll see you then," he finished rather awkwardly as she closed her door, leaving him dumbfounded in the hall.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Now remember, be nice, polite conversation," Lance reminded him master as the beast sat at the table.

"Only if she is," he muttered.

The French doors to the dining room opened then and for the second time that night the beast was stunned. Temperance nearly glided into the room she was so graceful. She wore the navy blue dress he had brought her and his mouth hung open as he saw how well it fit her, how good it looked on her.

Lance poked his shoulder and it brought the beast back to reality. He stood up quickly and went to greet his guest.

"Good evening Temperance," he said as he pulled out her chair.

She sat gingerly, "Good evening Beast."

"Did you have a pleasant day?"

"Yes, you have a wonderful library. I had no idea you had such a vast collection of books."

"Well I have a lot of time to read," he mumbled.

"I was fascinated by your section devoted to science, do you enjoy it?"

"I enjoy what I can understand."

"Your servant boy, Zack, seems to value that collection. He is rather brilliant."

"I guess he is because I can't understand half of what he says otherwise."

"Maybe you should let him go back to the university, they would really value his intelligence there," she suggested, "I'm sure you wouldn't miss him," she added rather sarcastically.

"He can't leave," the beast replied gruffly.

"Does he owe you a debt?"

The beast thought about this for a second, "Sort of."

"Will you let him leave when it is paid?"

"Why does this matter so much to you?" the beast grumbled.

"I don't believe in holding people captive or as slaves, I believe we are equal," she replied.

"He's not my captive or slave, he's employed here, but there is still a debt. When and if it is ever paid, he may leave if he so chooses."

"What about the others here? Are they employed or do they also hold debts?"

"That is a complicated matter," his tone was final.

The beast began to eat and Temperance pushed her food around on her plate in silence. Sensing that the evening was about to go down in flames, Lance stepped in from the corner with a bottle of wine.

"Mademoiselle, would you care for some wine?" he asked her.

"Why thank you," she replied as he poured.

"You look rather lovely tonight Mademoiselle," Lance smiled at her.

"Thank you," she replied modestly.

"Does she not look lovely tonight Master?" He shot his employer a look urging him to agree.

"Um, why yes, Temperance you look very nice tonight," the beast said awkwardly, picking up on the cue.

"The dress you gave me is beautiful, thank you."

She studied him in the candle light before adding, "May I ask how you came to be a talking beast?"

The question was so abrupt that the beast nearly choked on his wine, "Pardon?"

"One does not encounter talking animals; they only appear in myth or folk lore, so how you came to be puzzles me. Were you born this way? How come I've never heard any stories or legends about you?"

"Why is it that you're so inquisitive? Must you pry into all my affairs?" he was rather offended now.

"I'm curious! Am I not allowed to ask such questions?"

"No you may not!"

The beast pushed angrily away from the table, "I would prefer if you did not ask any such questions at all, not about me or my staff!"

Again she stared him down, unafraid of his sudden temper, "I see you have not changed since breakfast then beast," she got up from the table, "I bid you good night."

Before he could say another word Temperance left for her room. The beast howled in rage.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alone in her room, Temperance lay on her bed absently flipping through her favourite book she had brought with her. She was still angry with the beast for his temper and thought it would be a long road ahead if that was what she had to deal with each meal time. She desperately missed her father and Angela; she knew her best friend would know what to do now. A light knock on her door broke her thoughts.

"Yes?" she called.

"Cherie, may I come in?"

"Of course Caroline," she answered, sitting up and inviting the older woman in.

"You must be hungry, you barely ate any dinner so I brought you this," Caroline said, placing a tray of food on the bed.

"Thank you," Temperance smiled as she took a bite of bread, she was starving.

Caroline let the young woman eat in peace for a few minutes before broaching the next subject.

"Mademoiselle Temperance, I've also come to tell you that it's not a good idea to be asking the Master about himself, it's really a touchy subject with him."

Temperance raised an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"Now there you go asking your questions again. You're lucky I'm more willing to talk than he is," she settled herself on the bed with the guest, "He hasn't always been like that you know."

"You mean a beast?"

Caroline shook her head, "No, he was once a man."

"What happened?"

"He was cursed."

"By whom? For what?" Temperance gasped.

"This is where it becomes complicated. The Master was cursed but I am not permitted to speak of why or by whom. What I can tell you is that the Master was once a good man, a man that many people respected and admired. Those of us still here in the castle stayed because we remained loyal to the Master, even after he was transformed. We know that in his heart he is still that man we know and care for. He offered to let us leave but we wouldn't, we stayed under the curse as well."

"Is he cursed forever?"

Caroline had to choose her words carefully, "The curse can be broken but only by the right circumstances. He has until his thirtieth birthday to break the curse; he must break it before then."

"What will happen if the curse is not broken before then?"

The housekeeper looked sullen, "We will be cursed forever."

"When is his thirtieth birthday? Surely he has time to figure out ways to set himself free."

"His birthday is next month," Caroline whispered.

Temperance was shocked, "Is there anything I can do?" she breathed.

The housekeeper looked the younger woman in the eyes, "He's a good man Temperance, despite his appearance he is warm, kind, caring and compassionate. You must give him time, he's just never met anyone like you before, you challenge him, and I think it's good for him."

"I don't understand, you want me to just be kind to him? Is there nothing else I can do that may help his cause?"

Caroline gave her a small smile, "You're presence here helps already."

________________________________________________________________________

The next day Temperance went again to the library and immediately asked Zack to find all the books on ancient folklore, myths and legends. She set to work pouring over the books to find any mention of men turning into beasts. She requested that Zack help her but the poor boy said he could not, he could only sit back and watch her or get her another volume from the shelves. All morning she read through stories but found nothing.

"You mustn't let the master see you with those books," Zack warned her at one point.

"I thought I might help him find a way to turn human again," she raised an eyebrow at the servant.

Zack shook his head, "No, he'll just become angry. He does not like it when others try to solve his problems."

"You'd think he'd want the help," she mumbled.

"The master is very stubborn."

"So I've seen."

She settled back into the silence of reading.

It was mid-day when the doors to the library opened. Temperance looked up expecting Caroline to be calling them for lunch but was surprised to find the beast himself standing there. He stood in the doorway for a moment before taking hesitant footsteps towards the pair in the middle of the room.

"Good day Temperance," he finally said.

She stood to greet him, "Good day beast, how are you?"

"I'm well, and yourself?" he answered cordially.

It was clear that the pair were testing the waters between them.

"I'm fine thank you."

Her curt reply left him momentarily speechless and she could see the struggle to find words play across his face.

"Um, I came to see how you were finding your stay here; I see you're very busy with my collections," he waved his enormous paw towards the books she had spread on the floor, "I guess, I guess I shall leave you to them to enjoy," he turned to leave.

She watched his face and could almost see some sort of sorrow in his eyes, a sense of defeat or even loneliness. She remembered Caroline's words.

"Beast, wait."

The master froze in the doorway and slowly faced his guest. It was her turn to hesitate with her words and she chose them carefully.

"Would you care to sit with me for awhile?"

His shaggy eyebrows rose and she gestured towards a chair. The beast moved to the chair and sat down gingerly, "What are you reading?"

There was an array of fairy tales and science books around her, an eclectic mix which the beast noticed. Temperance quickly thought up an excuse for the books.

"I got tired of science so I switched to stories. I haven't read some of these since I was a girl."

The beast picked up a large red volume and ran his hands across the cover, "I have not heard these stories in ages either. This one, this was my favourite as a boy."

"What is it?"

"Tales by Charles Perrault, have you heard of him?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, I have. Which one of his is your favourite?"

"Guess," he challenged her.

Temperance studied him for a moment, "Well you're certainly not the Cinderella type, are you?" she teased.

The beast laughed, "No, certainly not."

"Then I would have to say 'Puss in Boots.'"

"Good guess," the beast answered, smiling to himself, "Now what about you? Did you love The Sleeping Beauty?"

She shook her head, "No, that was not my favourite."

"Aw, then you liked Little Red Riding Hood."

"No, not that one either."

"Well then tell me Temperance, which of Perrault's tales took your interest?"

"I found them all very interesting, but I did not have a favourite. I knew they were simply fairy tales, written as cautionary tales for women and for entertainment value."

"If you had to choose a favourite, which one would you like?" he pressed her.

She thought for a moment, "Most likely Cinderella, I enjoy the idea of a fairy godmother."

"That would have been my third choice as your favourite," he laughed and she did with him.

Temperance and the Beast continued to laugh and chat throughout the afternoon. Zack had quietly taken his leave far earlier, sneaking glances into the room with Caroline every now and then.

As Lance, Zack and Caroline watched the pair, Zack whispered, "Do you think it's possible?"

Caroline put her arm around the boy, "In time boy, all in good time."

That afternoon was the start of the new friendship forged between Temperance and the Beast. Over books and knowledge they talked and bickered, growing ever more friendly and kind with one another.

________________________________________________________________________

One particularly beautiful morning over breakfast the Beast glanced out the window and then back at Temperance.

"It is a wonderful day outside, perhaps you and Zack could go riding. There are some berry patches out back; the boy could bring some home for dessert tonight."

She eyed him skeptically, "And what about you beast? Will you not come with us?"

"I have a few things to do around the castle this morning; I may come out to see you later."

She accepted his excuse, "Alright then, maybe you could bring us the mid-day meal and we could take it on the lawns."

"You would like a picnic then Temperance?"

"Yes I would," she grinned at him.

"Then I shall bring you one."

________________________________________________________________________

Temperance rode swiftly on the horse the beast had provided. It was an excellent stallion and the feeling of the wind in her hair and the sun on her face made her happy. She slowed as she reached the beginning of the woods and Zack pulled up beside her.

"We can let the horses graze here while we're in the woods," he said, hopping off his own and taking her bridle.

She dismounted and followed the servant into the woods admiring the flowers and trees around her.

"Does the beast know much about medicine?" she asked as she plucked at some plants.

"No, but Caroline does."

"She'll have use for these then," Temperance replied, placing some plants in Zack's basket.

He studied them, "You know about medicine too?"

"From what I've read in books. My father is an inventor and he frequently cuts, scrapes and burns himself, so I've need to know some basic things."

With the thought of her father her heart grew heavy. She had been enjoying the company of the beast and had not thought of her father in a few days. She felt very guilty.

"Zack, how long have I been here?"

"Three weeks," he replied.

"That long already? The time seems to go by so fast."

"Perhaps it's because you fight less with the master now and spend less time locked in your room."

"He has been rather cordial lately."

"You're seeing the master that Caroline, Lance and I know now."

Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation with Caroline about giving the beast time. So the housekeeper had been correct and she was glad.

They picked berries and herbs in silence for some time. When her patch was empty, Temperance moved further into the woods and came upon a small clearing. She was investigating a flower when she heard a low growl behind her.

She froze, listening again to the animal's sound. Another growl joined in and she turned ever so slowly to look behind her.

Three wolves surrounded her in the clearing. Temperance's heart began to hammer in her chest. Immediately she began to grope around her for a large stick, anything to defend herself with. The wolves made snarling noises and began to inch closer to her. Her hand closed around a solid branch and she pushed it out in front of her, rising to her feet.

"Back, back!" she brandished the branch at the wolves, "Zack!" she called out.

There was no answer and the wolves began to close in on her. She waved the stick and backed herself into a tree. There was no way out.

"Help!" she cried out, not knowing if Zack would be able to help her now.

The wolf in the centre stared her down and crouched forward. Suddenly he lunged at her and she tried to shield herself the best she could.

The biting blow never came. Instead there was a great howl of rage and the alpha wolf found itself in a dangerous fight with a larger, enraged animal.

The grey wolf was big, but the brown mass was huge compared to it. Temperance turned towards the tree as the creature threw the wolf into a rock. The other two wolves launched themselves at the creature and just before they did it turned to her.

It was the Beast.

She cried out to him as the wolves landed on his side and back, but they were no match for his strength and power. Within minutes the fight was over and the wolves were yelping as they hobbled back into the forest, minus their leader.

The beast stayed in the centre of the clearing, growling and glaring menacingly at the retreating animals. For the first time she was truly frightened of him.

When the threats seemed to be gone he turned to her, crouching by her tree and his expression immediately softened.

"Temperance, are you hurt?" he approached her gently and knelt by her side.

His eyes were a soft pleading brown and she had never seen him look more genuine and concerned. She noticed a small spot of blood coming from a cut on his cheek and realized what he had done for her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is it Temperance? Did they hurt you?"

Ever so lightly he caressed her sleeve and in that moment she threw herself into his arms. The Beast held her there as she let her tears fall. Finally she pulled away and met his gaze.

Her voice shook as she whispered, "How can you be concerned for me when you just risked your life for mine?"

"I could never let anything hurt you," he answered.

Temperance took out her handkerchief and dabbed at the cut on his cheek, "Thank you for saving me."

________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening at the castle Temperance insisted that she show her gratitude to the beast. She employed Caroline's help to prepare the best meal she knew how to make for the beast.

When it was done she exited the kitchen and presented the beast with her efforts at the table.

"Temperance, this looks amazing, you did not have to do such work for me."

"I must thank you somehow for saving my life."

"Well then thank me by joining me and eating as well."

Smiling she untied the apron she wore revealing another gorgeous blue gown that complimented her eyes. She sat delicately down next to him as he looked from her to the meal.

"What are you staring at?" she teased him, "Eat!"

"I wasn't sure which looked better; you or the food, but I must say you look lovely Temperance."

She blushed, "Try the food."

He scooped up a large fork full and ate it. Immediately his face lit up.

"Mmmmm, oh, that is very good!" he swallowed and between the next bite added, "Do not tell Caroline but this maybe the best meal I've ever eaten!"

Temperance blushed some more, "Really?"

The beast had finished half his plate, "I've had master chefs, but you cook better than them!"

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it," she replied, starting her own meal.

They ate quietly, enjoying the food. As the beast finished he raised a glass of wine saying,

"I'd like to raise my glass to the chef tonight," he grinned at her.

She clinked her glass against his, "Why thank you. I would also like to propose a toast to the master of this house and his hospitality."

The beast chuckled, "The eventual hospitality."

The glasses clinked again and as the sound finished music began to play in the background.

"Why that is a beautiful melody," Temperance observed, "Which of your staff plays?"

"Lance does, it's a talent of his."

"He plays very well."

The beast stood up and offered his hand to Temperance, "My lady, would you care to dance?"

"I did not know you danced," she said, taking in his large frame and legs. Frankly she thought he would be a rather awkward dancer.

"I dance, not as well as some, but I enjoy it none the less," he answered slyly.

"Well then show me."

She placed her small, delicate hand in his large paw as he guided her away from the table. The beast led her to a great open area with marble floors that stood before a grand staircase. He bowed low to her and then stepped forward, placing his hand on the small of her back. His touch was soft and his lead was gentle. Temperance fell into step with him realizing he was a much better dancer than she expected. They glided together effortlessly as the song continued.

As the melody faded the beast led Temperance out on the balcony and they sat together under the stars.

"What do you know of astronomy?" the beast asked quietly.

Her gaze rose to the stars which she studied and then she began to point out constellations to him. His own eyes were locked on the sky until she suddenly stopped speaking. The beast looked down at her to find tears in her eyes.

"Temperance, what is it? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath before replying, "My father, he taught me about the stars and talking about them makes me miss him so much."

Guilt flashed across the beast's face, "Are you unhappy here?"

"No, I'm not unhappy here, in fact I've grown to enjoy my time here. It's not that I'm ungrateful for your hospitality, your kindness and friendship, it's just that I feel as though its been so long since I've seen my father and my friends."

She bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes away from him.

"Oh Temperance," the beast sighed, "I never realized what I asked of you. Your father, your friends, they must be worried about you."

"I told him I'd be alright," she whispered.

The beast rose, taking her hand, "Come with me Temperance, I have something to show you."

Temperance followed the beast back into the palace and up the massive staircase. She paused as they moved towards his wing but he beckoned her to continue on. He finally opened the doors to his own sanctuary and led her to a chair just inside the door.

"Wait here," he instructed her as he moved further into his rooms.

She resisted the urge to snoop around the mysterious sanctuary and waited impatiently for him to come back. When he did he held a mirror in his hands.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You wanted to show me a mirror?"

"It is a very special mirror Temperance; it is my link to the outside world. All you have to do is tell it what you want to see and it will show you."

"That's not possible."

"Try it," he placed the mirror in her hands.

It looked like nothing more than a simple looking glass and she studied its appearance. It was made of fine silver and she observed her own reflection in it.

"Show me my father," she breathed, wondering if the magic would work.

The surface of the mirror shifted like water and Temperance gasped. Slowly the outline of her father appeared, but not in his home. Her father's face was etched with grief and worry and he seemed to be pleading with someone. She noticed he looked sickly, pale, and thinner than when she left him. She watched as the local pub came into view, her father surrounded by the town's people inside. They seemed to be accusing him of something and the person leading the party was none other than Sullivan Gaston.

"Something is wrong! He's sick and the people are blaming him for something!" she pushed the mirror away and stood up before the beast, "Beast, I must go to him, he's in trouble and he needs me. Please, please let me go to him."

The beast's face contorted with pain and his gaze fell from hers. When he looked up again his decision was made, "I will deny you nothing Temperance. Go, go to your father and stay with him. Take my best stallion and ride; you will be safe the whole way. I promise."

"Thank you Beast."

She rose on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

With that she began to back away towards the door.

"Temperance," he called out and she stopped in the doorway. He hesitated before saying, "Will you…" then he stopped, "No…I just, I wanted to say goodbye Temperance."

He seemed utterly defeated as he spoke and her heart broke for him.

"If there is a way beast, I shall return to you. I promise."

She was out the door before she could see his reaction and running for the stables.

_**To be continued….much sooner this time. **_

_**Sorry for the huge delay, really I could give excuses, but it doesn't excuse the amount of time it took me to post this. I'm starting the next chapter the moment after I post this, while my muse is still hot. **_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Zack tore down the stairs and through the hallways as fast as he could. He slammed open the kitchen door and skidded to a halt.

"Caroline! Lance! Come quick!" he yelled frantically.

The housekeeper, who was cleaning up from dinner dropped the dishes and made towards the younger man with Lance following behind.

"What is it boy? Why are you hollering like that?"

"She…Mademoiselle Temperance…the Master…she…" he panted.

"Slow down Zack, take a deep breath…" Lance tried.

"She left! Mademoiselle Temperance left the castle! The Master, he let her go!"

"No!" gasped Lance, "He let her go?"

"Wait just a minute!" Caroline commanded them both, "Zack, what happened, tell me everything."

"I overheard Temperance saying she missed her father and then the Master, he showed her his mirror. Her father, he's in trouble and the Master, he told her to go, told her to take his stallion and return home. She nearly ran me down as she went to the stables. Now she's gone and we're doomed, all of us!"

Lance had grown very pale and Caroline's face was etched with worry. She took a deep breath.

"Zack, did the Master ask Temperance to return?"

He shook his head, "She said something to him before she left, but I didn't catch it. Does it matter now anyways? She's gone!"

"You said she ran, this doesn't sound good," Lance said quietly.

"Now, now, we have to think about this rationally boys. It could be that Temperance intends to return. Lance, go talk to the Master, hear what he has to say."

Lance nodded and made off to the beast's wing of the castle. Slowly, Zack turned to Caroline and whispered, "What if she doesn't come back? We don't have much time left."

The housekeeper patted him gently on the back, "We hope that she comes back, that's all we can do."

________________________________________________________________________

A light knocking broke the silence in the dark chambers.

"Go away!" the beast bellowed from deep within.

Ignoring the demand, Lance opened the door quietly and walked in. The large room was sparsely furnished. A king size bed sat at one end and in the middle a small table. Next to the table, looking out to the open balcony doors sat the beast, slumped in a chair.

Lance's attention went from the beast to the table. Upon it was a glass casement, within, a single rose in an ornate vase. The rose, which had begun life a brilliant, glowing red, full in bloom, now withered away with one petal left on it. The beast, seated next to the rose seemed to mirror the flower's ways.

"Master?"

"I said go away," came a low growl.

"Did something happen with Mademoiselle Temperance tonight? Zack said she left the castle."

His voice was harsh, "She's gone and I wish not to speak of it."

"Will she return?"

"I don't know," this time the beast sounded dejected, his voice small and weak, "Please, just leave me."

A terrified Lance left the room and ran back to the kitchen.

Caroline and Zack met him again in the warm room looking anxious for news.

"What did he say?" Caroline demanded.

Lance shook his head, his face drawn and full of sorrow, "Its worse than I thought. The Master, I don't think he thinks she'll return."

"And the rose?" Caroline sounded scared now.

"The rose is on its final petal. If the Master loses all hope, there is nothing we can do."

________________________________________________________________________

The great stallion reared to a halt outside the tavern and Temperance hopped off, quickly tying it up and then bursting through the door. The pub was crowded but her entrance had not gone unnoticed. People gasped and pointed at her as she stalked through, scanning for one person in particular. Her eyes fell upon him. He had not seen her yet; he was preoccupied with a group of men, probably boasting to them.

"Sullivan Gaston!" she marched right up to him and stuck a finger in his face accusingly.

Taken off guard his mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

"Belle! You're back! How…when?" he stammered.

"Where is my father?"

"He said you were taken by a great beast, we thought he was making up stories for your disappearance. The whole town has been worried sick about you."

"I said, where is my father? Did you not hear me through that thick skull of yours?"

"Why he's in the jail. We locked him up because we thought he had done something to you. His trial is tomorrow."

Furious, Temperance shoved Gaston as hard as she could in the chest and shouted, "You release him this instant! He did nothing to me! I am safe and I went willingly!"

The push had not moved the strong man an inch and he laughed at Temperance.

"Surely we're not to believe a story about you living with a beast! What did your father really do to you Belle? You can tell me, I'll keep you safe."

This time she hauled off and smacked Gaston as hard as she could across the face.

"You will not accuse my father of anything! I said release him!"

Sullivan Gaston rubbed at his cheek and eyed Temperance, "Then maybe you can explain where you were," his voice was even but still slightly mocking.

She glared at him and through gritted teeth said, "There is a beast and I traded a month of my life to him in exchange for my father's life. The beast is a kind, gentle creature and did not harm me at all. He let me come here to see my father and I find that you've locked him up. Release him now Sullivan Gaston or you will regret it."

Gaston searched her face and realized she was telling the truth, except he did not like it one bit.

"The beast is real you say? And he forced you to trade your life for your fathers?" he raised an eyebrow, challenging the story. He then faced the attentive crowd.

"Then we shall rally together, hunt and kill the beast!" he raised his arm and riled the mass of people.

"No!" Temperance cried, "You will not harm him!"

"She's under the beast's spell to protect it! We shall free Belle and kill the beast before it comes after us!" Gaston yelled.

The crowd cheered in support, some began to chant 'kill the beast!'

"Gaston no!" she grabbed onto his arm, holding him back. He shoved her off roughly and grabbed her arm in return.

"If you'll not help us Belle, then we'll lock you up for safe keeping with your old man!"

She struggled but he was too powerful and he dragged her kicking and screaming to the jail. Once there she was thrown into the cell as the mob collected torches and weapons to search out and kill the beast.

As the door slammed closed Temperance grabbed the bars, screaming desperately for someone to believe her.

"Temperance, honey, is that you?" a soft voice came from deeper in the cell.

She turned suddenly to find her father standing in the dim light.

"Father!" she ran into his embrace and the tears fell freely down her face, "Oh father, they're going to kill him! I have to get to him, I have to warn him!"

The older man brushed at the tears on his daughter's face, "The beast, he didn't hurt you?"

"No, not at all, never. He's kind and caring, he saved my life, and he would never hurt me."

She began to sob again and her father hugged her, "He's also strong and the castle looks secure. He may be able to hold them off."

"Gaston is determined to get him. He'll not stop till he kills the beast."

Temperance tore away from her father and searched the cell. She pulled at the bars on the windows and doors, trying to find some way out. In vain her father helped too, knowing it was useless.

All of a sudden footsteps could be heard in the corridor and Temperance rushed for the door.

"Help! Someone please let us out!"

"We're coming!" came a familiar voice.

Angela rounded the corner and Temperance's face burst into a smile, "Angela! I'm so glad to see you! Quick, get us out!"

"Sweetie! I'm glad to see you too! Jack is coming, he's getting the key. I'm so happy you're alright, especially after what your father told us."

"I'm fine but I need to get to the beast, I need to stop Gaston. Where is Jack?!"

"I'm right here," replied the man with the curly brown hair. He dangled the keys from his hands, "Angela and I heard everything in the tavern and we quickly hid. We figured Gaston would do this."

He fumbled with the keys and then found the right one. The jail door swung open and Temperance ran out calling, "Quickly, I have a stallion tied up outside."

She made it to the street and stopped in her tracks. The beast's prized horse was gone.

"I'll kill Gaston myself!" she bellowed as the others came up behind her.

Angela laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Is the beast worth all this? Do you really care for him?"

The truth was in Temperance's eyes, "Yes, I must get back to him."

"Then I can help you," said Jack, "My best horse is around the corner. He's faster than any other in the land; you'll be there in no time. Take it."

Temperance launched herself at Jack and hugged him. She turned to her friend and then father doing the same.

"Thank you," she said over and over as she made for the stallion.

"Be careful!" Angela cried as Temperance mounted.

She was then gone in a cloud of dust as she urged the horse into a run.

________________________________________________________________________

The mob rode through the forest, brandishing torches and weapons, crying out for blood. Their chants echoed through the trees and it wasn't long before the wind brought the noise through the beast's balcony doors.

A frantic Lance scurried into the Master's chambers only to find the great beast still in the same chair.

"Master, what shall we do? They're coming for you, for us! They mean to harm us."

"They'll not harm you. Let them come."

"But Master…"

"I said let them come."

_______________________________________________________________________

The wind rushed past her, her hair flying loose as she rode faster than she had in her life. The sound of the horses galloping hooves almost kept time with her heart as she hoped she wasn't too late. She then caught site of the torches not far up ahead and veered sharply around, deciding to approach the castle from behind so as not to be seen. She might make it; she hoped the horse would not fail her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Beast! Show yourself!" came the call from Gaston as he stood at the gates to the castle.

The mob roared around him as they echoed the demand. There was no answer from the dark castle.

"Break down the gates!"

The crowd parted and a large, crudely made battering ram emerged. The men on either side of it gave a loud yell as they ran towards the gates, smashing the wood ram into the metal.

"Again!"

The ram struck the gates over and over, the mob cheered as they became weaker. As they came looser Gaston realized he could fit through. Climbing the bars high enough to address the crowd he held up his hand for attention.

"I'm going in to slay the beast myself!"

Roars of approval washed over him as he drew his bow and arrow and thrust it in the air. Sullivan Gaston then slipped through the gates and approached the castle.

As he made to knock the doors down, they eerily slid open on their own, inviting him inside. The large man hesitated for half a second, and then plunged into the darkness beyond.

"Beast, show yourself!" he called out yet again, trying to gain a sense of his surroundings. A large dark figure lurked at the top of the staircase and Sullivan Gaston followed it.

At the top of the stairs he paused, but the flash of lightning at the end of the hall caught his attention. The entrance to the beast's rooms stood wide open, the storm brewing outside visible past the balcony.

"I'm coming for you beast!"

He strode confidently along the corridor and into the room, "Don't be a coward beast! Where are you?"

"Out here."

Another flash of lightning illuminated the beast on the balcony his fur whipping in the wind. His back was turned to the intruder. Gaston did not hesitate; he took his shot at the beast.

The arrow pierced the great shoulder and the beast cried out in pain. Gaston advanced on him and using all his strength hoisted the beast over the balcony and onto the roof of the castle. The man jumped over himself and stood over the beast who looked up at him with sad eyes.

Sullivan Gaston and the beast stared each other down as the rain began to fall.

"So you're the monstrosity that stole Belle from her father," Gaston spit at the beast.

"She came to me willingly."

"Under threat of death! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I swear I never hurt her, I never would," the beast answered from where he lay.

"Get up! Get up beast!" Gaston demanded.

"I will not fight you."

Sullivan kicked the beast hard, yet the large mass did not react.

"Get up!" Gaston screamed as he drew his knife and raised it high above the beast.

"Gaston no!"

Her cry came from the balcony and both sets of eyes whipped up to her.

"Temperance," the beast breathed, hardly believing that she was back.

Sullivan Gaston took the moment to swing his knife down, but the beast was faster. Strong fists collided as the beast finally engaged in the fight. The beast rose to his full height, pushing the knife and his enemy back. Seeing the beast in his full glory Gaston gasped.

The beast gave a hard shove and forced Gaston to jump away to a lower part of the roof. Stunned, Gaston did not see the beast follow him and land in the shadows.

"Come out and fight beast!" bellowed Gaston.

No answer came.

"What happened beast? Did you fall in love with her? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she could have someone like me?" taunted Gaston.

A shadow suddenly loomed over the man and he swung around quickly. The beast struck at him but Gaston ducked. He then tried to stab the beast again but missed. They continued to take blows at each other, backing away from the safety of the wall, towards the edge of the roof. The beast's back was to the edge and Gaston saw his advantage. He raised the knife high above his head.

"It's over beast! She is mine!"

Backing into a crouch, the beast lunged at Gaston, bearing his teeth and letting out a fierce growl. Gaston instantly fell backwards but the beast caught him by the shirt and thrust him out over the edge.

Sullivan Gaston clawed at the beast's arms, his face struck with terror.

"Please, please just let me go, please, don't drop me," he pleaded, "I'll do anything, please!"

The beast's angry expression suddenly softened as he realized he could not kill this man, even after all he had done. If he killed Gaston, he would be the terrible beast that was his exterior. If he let Gaston go, then maybe, maybe he would find redemption.

Slowly, he swung Sullivan back onto the wet cement, placing him on his knees. The beast held his grip as he growled low in the man's face;

"Get out."

The beast then tossed Gaston aside with disgust, turning away from his foe.

"Beast!"

Temperance stood above him, smiling down and reaching her hand towards him. He reached out, calling her name. He climbed up the wall, closer and closer to her. Finally her small hand touched his paw and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Temperance, you came back," he gently brushed his other paw against her face.

She closed her eyes, leaning into the caress, but as she did the beast lunged backwards, his eyes filling with pain.

Temperance screamed as Sullivan Gaston pulled his bloody knife from the beast's side.

As the beast's grip on the wet balcony slipped, Temperance grabbed his shirt and paw, pulling him back towards her.

Sullivan Gaston gave a shout of victory as the beast cried out again in pain. But as he basked in his glory, he too lost his handle on the wet tiles. He plunged backwards, crying out in terror as he fell away from the castle.

Temperance helped the beast over the balcony and he collapsed on the cold stone.

"Beast," she stroked his face, willing him to wake up. She removed her riding cape

and placed it against the stab wound.

He opened his brown eyes and gazed at her, "You came back," he smiled.

"I promised I would," she replied, "This is all my fault…"

"No," he stopped her and took her hand, "No, maybe this is for the better."

"Stay with me beast, you'll be alright," her voice was thick with worry. She pressed harder against her cape, the blood starting to seep out beneath it.

His paw caressed her face again, "Temperance…" he said her name weakly as his vision began to blur.

"No! Stay with me beast, come on, stay with me!" the tears fell down her cheeks, mixing with the rain. His eyes closed.

"Beast! Don't leave me, please, stay with me…" she pleaded.

His great chest stopped rising and falling and she collapsed on it, "Please beast, stay with me…I love you…"

From the doorway to the balcony three sets of eyes turned from the heart breaking scene in front of them to the rose in the glass casement. The final petal slowly fell onto the table.

Tears slid down Caroline's face as she cradled Zack to her shoulder. Lance turned away.

Out in the rain, Temperance sobbed as she hugged the beast's body.

It started slowly, but a glow began to appear on the beast's body. As it reached Temperance, she pulled away as the light and warmth spread over her. She backed away as the beast's entire body seemed to be engulfed in a halo of light.

The light grew brighter till it was a blinding white, shimmering with flecks of silver and gold.

She shielded her eyes as the light burst.

As soon as it had begun it was over. Yet when Temperance looked back, the beast's body was gone. Lying in its place was a man. She would have thought him dead, but his chest rose and fell and then he rolled over, his face to the wall.

She watched, dumbstruck as he sat up, gazed at his own hands, and then pounced to his feet. He was tall, with dark brown hair and a muscular back and when he turned to face her, her mouth hung open.

He was gorgeous. His strong back matched the sculpted chest and his chiseled jaw broke out into a smile. She studied him but did not go any closer.

"Temperance, it's me."

His voice was so familiar, the way he said her name, but it couldn't be. The emotions flashed across her face. Her eyes met his, the warm, caring, soft brown eyes that she knew so well and she knew it was true.

She closed the distance between them and fell into his embrace.

"It's you, it's really you," she whispered into his chest, "My beast."

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He then held her in front of him.

"My name is Seeley," he told her, brushing an errant strand of hair from her face, "Prince Seeley Booth."

Behind them the grey sky broke out into blue and the castle seemed to light up in the sudden glow of the sun.

"Prince Seeley Booth? But you've been missing for years now. This is impossible! How did you become the beast?"

"Years ago my brother, young and selfish as he was, turned away an old woman who asked for nothing more than shelter from a storm. He said there was no place for an old maid in the castle. I heard the commotion and arrived as the old woman changed into a beautiful sorceress. She wanted to curse my brother for his actions, but I stepped in. I told her I would take his punishment if she spared his life. She agreed and I sent my brother far away for his own safety. The sorceress transformed me into the beast you knew. I had until my thirtieth birthday to break the curse, or I would remain a beast forever."

Temperance searched his eyes, "But how was the curse broken? Were you supposed to die?"

"The sorceress knew that my brother and I entertained beautiful women and that my brother sent her away because she was not. She thought us both to be shallow and ignorant so she made me a beast. She told me I had to find a woman who would love me as a beast, for whom I really was, in order for the curse to be broken. If I could not, then I would remain a beast forever."

"But you are the least shallow and ignorant man that I know," Temperance protested, "In fact, you are gallant and noble, caring and kind."

He took her hand, "And you saw that within me Temperance, you broke the spell."

"But you showed me those traits, I did nothing."

Prince Booth laughed, "You did more than you'll ever know. You pushed me to my limits, angering me to no end, but you did give me a chance."

"Well you can be stubborn," she replied, "But you are free now," her eyes fell to the ground, "which means you are prince again. I should go," she mumbled, slowly backing away.

"Go where?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Home, to my father, to the village. I am sure your family would like to celebrate your own homecoming."

She turned so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Temperance," he grabbed her wrist, "Why are you going?"

She wouldn't look at him, "Because I am a simple peasant girl, you are a prince, you and I cannot…"

Prince Seeley stepped in front of her, "You are not beneath me," he said, lifting her chin, "You, Temperance, are the most wonderful, intelligent, beautiful woman I've ever met, if not the most challenging. I owe you everything and I wish to share my world with you, forever. You promised if there was a way, then you would come back to me. I know there is a way, and I ask you to please, stay with me."

The tears dropped down her cheeks and he brushed them away.

"There is no where else I'd rather be," she whispered.

Prince Seeley gently lifted her chin, "I love you Temperance," he replied, pressing his lips softly to hers.

And they lived, despite the bickering, happily ever after.

**The End**

_**Alright, I lied about how long it would take to post this, I couldn't come up with a suitable Bones ending. I knew he couldn't ask her to marry him, but I didn't want it to just be "and they lived happily ever after," I came up with this compromise. Hope you liked it. **_

_**Thank again to everyone who stuck with this story and reviewed/added it to their favourites, or added me. **_


End file.
